Healthy Competition
by DarkHeart89
Summary: "Well, yes. I mean, Beck, you're a good-looking dude; but this is James Diamond we're talking about. Rich band boy, a million girls fawning over him. You think he wouldn't try to pull a move on her?" - "I know Jade, she wouldn't last five minutes with a guy like James Maslow. He's not her type." / For BadePrompts. (S)he didn't tell you, did (S)he? Bade. One-shot.


Healthy Competition

Summary: "Well, yes. I mean, Beck, you're a good-looking dude; but this is James Diamond we're talking about. Rich band boy, a million girls fawning over him. You think he wouldn't try to pull a move on her?"

"I **know** Jade, she wouldn't last five minutes with a guy like James Maslow. He's not her type."

Rating: T

Pairing: Bade

AN: This was for BadePrompts final prompt, considering I haven't done a single one of them yes, and since it was their last one; I thought why not?

This was involves the very lovely and exceptionally hot, James Maslow. Just wait, it'll be good.

Before I sign off with the story, I'd like to thank BadePrompts for their lovely Tumblr posts and prompts.

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

When Beck entered school, he was immediately bombarded with perplexed looks and raised eyebrows. Of course, it wasn't every day that he came in looking like a not-so-hot-mess, especially considering he was Beck Oliver.

"Dang dude, what happened to you?" His friend, Andre', greeted him with. Beck looked up with a considerably annoyed look on his face.

"Jade didn't wake me up this morning and I had to rush to get here." He explained, running his fingers through his tangled tresses in a pathetic attempt to settle them down on his head. He hadn't had time to brush it this morning, so he closely resembled a homeless man [a much more attractive one mind you].

Beck paused, before pulling out his Pearphone and holding it out to Andre'. "Oh, and she left me **this**." It was clear he was annoyed with the whole idea of the text, and once the phone was out of his hands, he resulted in crossing his arms and grumbling.

Curious, Andre' read the text aloud. "Babe, you're probably going to be really pissed at me when you get this, but it's your fault." Beck scoffed particularly loudly at that part, but Andre' continued to read. "I tried to wake you up this morning [dumping water on your head, pulling at your hair, etc.], but you were pretty knocked out and I didn't have time to sit around and wait. So I called one of my friends to pick me up. See you at school Beckett."

The Canadian boy rubbed ruefully at his scalp. "No wonder my head was so sore this morning."

Andre' laughed, but quickly silenced at Beck's seething glare. Clearing his throat, he dealt with the obvious question. "Why were you so KO'ed last night?" He questioned.

Beck pinched the bridge of his nose. "Up all night working on this one English assignment. Took way longer than necessary. Crashed at one." He briefly summarized.

"And Jade was there?" Beck nodded. "The entire night?" Once again, another nod. "And you came out unscathed?"

"Dude! She's my girlfriend."

Andre' looked a bit unconvinced. "Patience and Jade don't exactly go in the same sentence. I could imagine her cutting off a bit of your hair if you made her wait too long."

"Relax." Beck said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "I think I know my own girlfriend." He paused, looking around quizzically. "Speaking of my girlfriend; have you seen Jade this morning? I thought maybe you or Robbie took her to school or something. I know her car's in the shop."

Andre' shook his head. "Haven't seen her today."

Beck scratched the scruff on his chin. "Well, I know she wouldn't resort to relying on Tori to take her…so who took her?"

The question didn't even require another time to be asked as Jade West entered the building, in all of her abrasive, dark glory; but this time not with the **usual** arm candy with her. Instead, this was an entirely different arm candy, an arm candy that nearly sent the calm and collected Beck into hysterics.

It wasn't the guy's million dollar smile that had him fuming or the fact that his hair was nearly as perfect as Beck's own; but it was the fact that Jade had totally ditched him this morning to get a ride with this-this star, that made Beck all the more angry.

"OH MY GOD IT'S JAMES DIAMOND!" One girl squeaked, which brought on a whole crowd of girls swarming the pair. All it took was a simple look from James to send Jade in a frenzy swatting at the girls and getting them to back away from him.

Brown eyes briefly noticed the hand lingering on Jade's shoulder as James muttered something into her ear, which in turn earned a small chuckle out of her. His eyes flared up and his breath sped up, yet his face remained as stoic as ever.

Andre' looked at Beck questionably. "She didn't tell you, did she?"

Beck shrugged. "What? That she knew James Diamond? Should she have?"

"Well, yes. I mean, Beck, you're a good-looking dude; but this is James Diamond we're talking about. Rich band boy, a million girls fawning over him. You think he wouldn't try to pull a move on her?"

"I **know** Jade, she wouldn't last five minutes with a guy like James Maslow. He's not her type."

[OoOoOoO]

"Wait, so you're saying you've known him for **ten** years?" Beck questioned with suspicion, turning his gaze to his girlfriend in a hesitant way. They were at lunch and of course Jade was getting a million questions about her ties with James Maslow, but this was just becoming - UNBARABLE!

He was stayed all too calm and collected with this situation; clearly he was now losing his patience.

Jade tilted her head, giving her half of her attention as she chewed. "Yes. Problem?" She challenged, arching a pierced brow in a smug way.

"No." He started and noticed Jade visibly relax. "However, what I have a problem with is that you neglected to tell me for what, five years? That you've had connections with one of those most well known guys in Hollywood."

The girl stiffened all over again and she set down her fork, turning towards him. "I didn't think it was important." She said simply, eyes narrowing. "I was worrying about more important things; like maybe maintaining a stable relationship with you."

His scoff is what really lit her up, lighter eyes flaring into a much darker, more rageful shade.

"What?" She dared, leaning towards him. "Have something to say?" Her teeth clenched, lips curling back in a snarl, close to lashing out.

Beck rested his head in his palm and looked at her. "We've broken up five times. You consider that stable?"

All of the others were watching for her reaction and she just got up, eyes narrowing. "If that's how you feel, than don't bother with the relationship. It's not stable enough for you, right?" She gave as her bidding words, stomping off with her boxed lunch in her arm and her messenger bag thrown over her shoulder. Jade would just go have lunch with James in the boy's bathroom like how he was doing. He was tired of all of the people surrounding him and throwing a constant string of questions at him; so to preserve his sanity he decided to eat in the handicap bathroom, lunch in his lap.

"James?" Jade called when she opened the door, her voice a careful question.

The pop star perked up at her arrival and swung up so he could peek his head over the stall door, meeting her eyes. "Hey Jade!" He waved a hand manically, a grin painting itself evidently on his face.

She entwined one of her legs with the other, putting more weight on one side as she debated what to say. In the end, she just straightforwardly said - "My boyfriend's being a dick, mind if I join you in your…bathroom?" She had paused briefly in saying bathroom, because honestly eating in a bathroom didn't sound appetizing.

Before she knew it, the door was thrown open and revealed James leaning against the wall, a box of something in his lap, the reminisce of some sort of dressing trailing across his bottom lip.

Jade stalked over and threw herself down on the ground in defeat, propping herself up against the wall and resting her head on his shoulder, sighing.

"What's his name again?" James questioned in a muffled voice, too busy chewing on whatever he was chewing, which was really eluding her because it looked to be some sort of salad…but yet she knew it wasn't.

"Who?" She breathed tiredly.

"Your boyfriend, the dick." That earned a dry chuckle from her lips and she turned her head to look up at him.

"Beck."

James nodded, finally swallowing. "What'd he do?"

"He's worried about you." She answered immediately. "Jealous even."

That earned a sudden laugh out of the chestnut-haired boy. "Jealous - of - me?" He managed in between laughs. "That's funny." He said, wiping a fake stray tear from the corner of his eyes.

"That was my initial thought as well." Jade chuckled lightly.

"As if you'd date me." James scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Jade suddenly did a double take, removing her head from his shoulder and slowly turning towards him, a wary look in her eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

Suddenly, the whole atmosphere grew tense and James swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing quite a bit. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Her eyes narrowed. "You're a terrible liar." She'd known him too long to fall for his lies.

"Uh…who said I was lying?"

"I just did you idiot." She smacked his arm. "You still have feelings for me, don't you?"

James looked sheepish, before squeaking when she smacked his arm again. God she hit hard. "Ow." He said, glaring.

"Ugh!" She threw her arms up, getting to her feet in an annoyed frenzy. "I was trying to convince him you **didn't** having feeling for me and then you drop that-that bomb! God! Inconsiderate, self-centered gank!"

This brought him to his feet and his brow furrowed, clearly offended by the insult. "I am not a gank!"

"Clearly, you are." She jabbed his chest with a sharp nail, looking up to him due to the immensely different height ranges. He was easily over six feet, while she was stuck at five foot six. "Or else you wouldn't be telling me this at this time."

"I thought you already knew!" He defended, returning the severity of her glare with one of his own.

Jade scoffed. "Oh really pretty-boy, that's funny."

James paused. "So you think I'm pretty."

Jade shoved him against the wall harshly. "That's all you got out of my sentence?" She demanded, teeth barred. "You really are stupid."

"Hey!" He defended, frowning. "I am not." He thought for a second. "Would a stupid guy do this?" He grabbed the back of her neck and in a rush pressed his lips to hers, silencing her.

There was a muffled gasp, her eyes widening in surprise. She was absolutely kissing her best guy friend and this was entirely wrong.

She shoved him away, wiping at her lips with the back of her arms. "YES! A stupid guy would absolutely try and kiss me when I have a boyfriend! Good God, how truly stupid are you?"

Little did they know while they continued to bicker, that Robbie [one of the worst guys in school to witness a secret because he couldn't keep his mouth shut and would literally do anything to gain a smidgen of popularity] had watched the entire thing, before dashing off to tell someone.

That someone being Beck.

[OoOoOoO]

When Jade got out of the bathroom, the last thing she wanted to see was a bunch of glares from bystanders and particularly, a glare from Andre' Harris.

Curious, she stepped over, raising an eyebrow. "What gives? Why am I getting the evil eye from everyone."

"I shouldn't even be talking to you." Andre' muttered, turning away from her.

What the hell? She thought and clapped a hand on his shoulder, gripping tightly and digging her fingernails in so deeply, she could here him take a shuddered intake of breath, clearly not liking what she was doing. "Tell me now Harris or you lose the feeling in your arm."

Seeing as he did not want to lose his arm, Andre' decided to give in. "Rumor has it you were kissing James in the bathroom." He finally spit out. "And that's not cool at all. Beck's my main man, you can't cheat on him!"

"Whoa whoa whoa." Jade shook her head and released him. "At least get the story right. James - kissed - me, not the other way around pal." She paused. "And since when did you think you can talk to me like that? Who the hell do you think you-"

"We need to talk." Beck interrupted, grabbing Jade's arm and dragging her to the Janitor's closet, thrusting her inside without a care.

"Hey!" She hissed, obviously not wanting to be thrown around like a rag doll. "Gank." She scowled, folding her arms in a stubborn way. "What do you want?"

"You kissed James." He stated flatly.

"Oh my god," Jade ran her hands down her face. "HE - KISSED - ME - BECAUSE - HE - IS - AN - IDIOT!" But she then stopped and looked at him. "Why would you care?"

"I'm still your boyfriend." Beck stated.

"No you're not." She corrected. "I'm dumped you earlier today."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"I'm pretty sure you didn't."

"I DID SO! God dammit Beck!"

"Jade…"

"Beck…" She drew on in a growl.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Her head tilted in confusion. "Excuse me?" Was he just apologizing or was this some horrific dream she'd wake up to later and laugh at?

Beck let out a little laugh. "Yes Jade, I just apologized. Can things be cool now?"

"Depends." She stated, drumming her fingers on her upper arm. "On whether everyone's going to hate me because Jame's decided to be a freaking idiot and kiss me."

"Never stopped you before. Well, the hate part." He said, drawing forward and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"James is my best guy friend, it'd just be weird now." She insisted. "I don't like it." She huffed.

Beck trailed his lips across the side of her head. "Hey. I don't mind a little… **healthy** **competition**."

AN: The End. Reviews are appreciated. Because who wanted to review hilarity about James being an/a [hot] idiot?


End file.
